


Realized Promises(Saeran Choi x MC)

by A_Single_Pale_Rose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Childhood Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Pale_Rose/pseuds/A_Single_Pale_Rose
Summary: Omg I can't think of a good way to write this at the moment. Basically a story where MC and Saeran meet as children. They are 8 and 9 respectively. This takes place during the story line for 707's route, so it will not include spoilers for Ray's route. Slight spoiler warning for seven's route though.I put a whole new definition to sucking at summaries, but I hope you'll give this story a chance! Also, this is the first time I publish here so please cut me some slack lolThis may also be posted to my tumblr ^^





	1. Chapter 1

MC wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she stopped to rest under the shade of a tree. 'Stupid uncle. He always makes me go out when its really hot,' she thought as she tried to cool down. Though soon after she was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of crying. 

Despite only being 8, MC's heart immediately sought to soothe the sobbing person and so she looked around. After a mere glance, MC located the person as a boy with fiery red hair and a white shirt.

"Saeyoung...where are you?...I'm scared...Come back..." The boy whimpered in between his cries. 

"Are you lost?" MC asked, seating herself next to the boy.

The boy nodded, "Saeyoung wanted to take me outside...but I got distracted by the flowers...and I got lost...I'm so stupid." The boy tried to explain in between his sobs. 

"You're not stupid!" MC spoke and grabbed his hands, looking into his oddly colored eyes, "Everyone gets lost at some point!" 

The boy sniffled, "Really?" 

MC smiled and nodded, "Really. Do you want to go look for your brother?" 

The boy nodded and squeezed her hand, "Thank you..." He stopped as he realized he didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm MC. What's your name?" She asked, suddenly realizing the same thing.

"My name's Saeran." He smiled weakly.

"Well then Saeran, let's go find your brother!" MC exclaimed, not letting go of his hand.

After a quick description from Saeran, MC found that his description matched that of the local cathedral and led Saeran there.

"Oh! This is the church we go to! I should see if V and Rika are there!" Saeran exclaimed and smiled brightly, "MC, you're so smart!" He squeezed her hand and with new found confidence led her into the cathedral.

Unfortunately, there was no such luck in finding V, Rika or Saeyoung. Immediately, Saeran's mood deflated again, "MC...what if we never find Saeyoung again? Mommy's going to be so mad at me..." 

Seeing the tears threaten to fall from Saeran's eyes, MC tried to cheer him up again, "We'll find him! I'm 100℅ sure we will! We just have to look somewhere else. Do you know anywhere else he could be?" 

Saeran thought for a bit before he began to describe a park Saeyoung always took him to after they went to church. MC knew which park he was talking about and led him there. 

****

At the park, Saeran and MC walked around looking for Saeyoung. Eventually, MC spotted a blob of red hair similar to Saeran's and pointed it out to him. 

Saeran's eyes immediately brightened as he caught sight of his brother, "Saeyoung!" He yelled as he ran towards his twin.

"Saeran! Where have you been! I was so worried about you!" He asked as he embraced his brother.

"I-I was looking at the flowers inside the flower shop a-and when I looked to you, you were gone!" Saeran explained, "I-I thought that I would never see you again..." 

At that, both MC and Saeyoung's heart melted a bit, though Saeyoung was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Saeran. I wasn't paying attention...and because of that you could've been hurt." 

Saeran shook his head, "It's not your fault, Saeyoung. And at least I managed to find you again thanks to MC!" He spoke and smiled at his newly found friend. 

Saeyoung looked at the girl for the first time with a bit of apprehension, "Yeah...thank you for helping Saeran out."

MC smiled, "It's no problem! I don't get to talk to a lot of kids my age, so I'm glad I got to meet Saeran!" 

Noticing the bright red blush on his younger brothers face, Saeyoung decided MC was not a bad person and moved to tease Saeran, "If you get any redder than that, MC might confuse you for a tomato." 

****

And so, the twins and MC spent the next two hours at the park. MC had shown them her 'secret spot' which was just a ditch from a small dried out river carefully protected by rocks. 

"This is where I go when I'm sad, or when I don't wanna go home yet. I told you this because I trust you, so don't tell anyone else, okay?" MC told the twins, outstretching both her pinkies to the twins.

"We promise." They spoke in unison, causing MC to smile.

By the time the children decided to leave the park the sky was tainted red as the sun was getting ready to set. After bidding Saeran and Saeyoung goodbye, MC suddenly remembered her task and rushed off to the store, hoping she was not too late. 

MC didn't see Saeran or Saeyoung for a while after that. When she could, she would go to the cathedral and to the park in hopes of finding them, but she never had any luck.

On one particular day though, MC was walking to the cathedral when she spotted a familiar tuft of red hair.

"Saeran!" She called, successfully grabbing his attention. 

Saeran looked in her direction and let the hand of the blonde woman he was with go, running to her as quickly as he could.

"MC! I've missed you!" He whispered, his face slightly red.

"I've missed you too!" She said back and hugged him, a big smile on her face.

The blonde woman, whom MC assumed was Rika, walked over to the pair and smiled, "Is this your friend, Saeran?" 

MC looked at the woman and felt something was wrong in the way she looked at them. She was gazing at them like her uncle did before he...

Saeran, however, seemed to trust this woman so MC didn't say anything then. Smiling at the woman, Saeran introduced MC before asking Rika if he could go to the park with her for a bit. Rika agreed but reminded him to be on time for his classes.

At the park, Saeran and MC layed on the grass as he told MC everything that had happened since they last saw each other, "Saeyoung went to the cathedral one day, but he never came back...V said that he thinks Saeyoung is okay, but I think he was just trying to make me feel better..." 

Holding Saeran's hand, MC spoke, "Hmmm... I don't really know V, but I know Saeyoung and he would never leave you without a good reason! So until you two meet again, he will make sure he stays safe! So you have to do the same, okay Saeran?" 

Looking away from the clouds, Saeran looked at MC and nodded, "Okay." 

They looked at the clouds for a long time after that, Saeran happily pointing out the shapes he saw before they both eventually fell into a comfortable silence.

"MC, does your mommy hurt you too?" Saeran quietly asked, having noticed the bruises on MC's wrist.

MC pulled at her sleeve in an attempt to cover the bruises up, "Not my mommy...but...my uncle does." 

Sadness filled Saeran's expression as he squeezed her hand, "Why do they hate us so much?" 

MC shook her head, tears brimming her eyes, "I don't know..." 

This time Saeran tried to cheer her up, "When I turn into an adult, I'm going to take you far away from here. Somewhere no one can hurt us ever again. So until then, let's stay together, okay?" 

MC smiled and nodded, outstretching her pinkie finger, "You promise?" 

Saeran nodded and latched his pinkie to hers, "I promise." 

Shortly after that Saeran had to leave for his classes at the cathedral, but told MC to meet him there at the same time tomorrow because he had something he wanted to show her. MC agreed and they parted ways.

The next day, MC showed up at the cathedral and waited for Saeran. After a while he showed up, but this time with a teal haired man. 

"Oh, MC! You're here!" Saeran smiled and ran over to her.

Saeran introduced MC to V, the older male immediately leaving a better impression on her than Rika had. Saeran told V that he was going to take MC to see the garden and V nodded watching as the two children walked away hand in hand. At the garden, MC was baffled by the number of flowers and by their beauty. Seeing her expression, Saeran smiled and explained to her what he had learned from the book V had given him. 

"Wow! They're all so pretty!" MC's gushed, her awe struck gaze taking in the scene, a particular white flower catching her attention the most. Following her gaze, Saeran explained the meaning and the name of the flower, MC listening adamantly at his words.

****

During the winter they would spend the morning playing in the snow, the small white flakes settling themselves on Saeran's nose causing both of them to giggle at the red hue on the tips of both of their noses. When they got tired, MC would lead Saeran to the convenience store and they would share a cup of hot chocolate bought with MC's small allowance. 

Sitting on a bench in the park, MC would adamantly describe to Saeran how much money she had saved to help them run away together as adults. She would describe how even though she could only save a little at a time, she was sure that they would have enough in time. At the end of the day, MC would always give Saeran a quick kiss on the cheek, making the boy blush a deeper red than that of his hair. MC had explained to him that it was her way of saying 'see you later' and told him that while her Mommy was still alive, she would always kiss her cheek when she left for work, promising to come back soon. 

And so, time passed by for the pair fairly quickly. MC continued her daily visits to the cathedral and met up with her favorite red head and they would just spend time together. And before they knew it, the 14 year old girl sat beside her 15 year old companion.

"Hey, Saeran how's your computer study thing going?" The girl asked, leaning on the boy's shoulder.

"Pretty good, I guess. Rika said that if I kept going I would have a way to protect you, so I want to keep doing my best." His slightly deeper voice responded. 

A bright blush bloomed on her face at his words, causing her to wonder when they began to have such an effect on her. She was glad Saeran was taking these lessons. It seemed to boost his confidence, and while it seemed weird that Rika had asked for V not to be aware of them, Saeran always seemed so satisfied and happy with himself she could never bring herself to speak up about it. 

Saeran turned to her, "And you? Wasn't today your first day of highschool? How was it?" 

Even though she understood his curiosity seeing as Saeran had never attended a public school, MC felt bitter talking about what had occurred earlier in the day, so she lied.

"It was great! I was scared at first because the upperclassmen seemed so scary, but everyone was really nice!" She spoke, looking to Saeran and hoping her answer was enough to satisfy him.

Saeran however, could read MC like a book and knew when she was lying. 

"Don't lie to me, MC. Are they saying things to you? Because I will walk in there and kill all of them if they are." Saeran stood up and paced around, murmuring to himself. Ever since he began his computer lessons, MC had noticed that Saeran's behavior had started to become slightly more aggressive, he never hurt anyone, so she thought it was due to the changes going on in his body. MC stood up after him and attempted to calm him down noticing that he was becoming angrier.

"Saeran, don't worry, I'm fine." She spoke calmly, gently placing her hand on Saeran's cheek, "Look at me. See? I'm fine. I'm used to it. So don't worry about me, okay?" 

The boy relaxed, though there was still a deep sadness present in his eyes, "But that's the thing, MC. You shouldn't have had to get used to it. Neither of us should have." 

If anyone had told her that that day would be the last she ever saw Saeran, she would be quick to call them a liar. She had gone to the cathedral the following day after school to find that her red headed friend had gone somewhere with Rika and never came back. Her stomach churned at the thought, her instincts screaming at her that she needed to bring him back, that he was not safe with Rika. She looked for him everywhere, from visiting the cathedral everyday, to walking past the park when she could, MC lived everyday hoping that her friend would come back for her. One day though, she saw V and asked him about how Saeran was doing. V had told her that Saeran was doing fine, so even though she didn't trust Rika, she knew she could trust V. It was not until her 18th birthday, when she left her abusive uncle's home for good, that she was able to leave the bitter childhood promise behind her completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two is finally here!!! I hope you like it!

As a child, her mother had always told her that things that were truly meant to be always had a way of coming back together. That's what came to her mind when she saw Saeyoung again on the RFA app. And although he was going by the name of Luciel, she knew immediately who he was, playing along with his new name, and new identity. 

She met V again too. The man seemed distant, though she figured it was due to the loss of his lover. He seemed to have recognized her immediately as well, but didn't comment on it while the rest of the RFA members were there. After her initial chat with all of the members, he called her and explained Luciel's situation to her, including why the boy no longer went by his birth name. She understood, but couldn't help but wonder how Saeran had been doing all this time. Like the last time she saw him all those years ago, V had told her that Saeran was fine. At the time, she had no reason to not believe him, so she spent her free time thinking about how happy Saeran must be at that very moment.

Saeyoung and MC became close after just a few days, becoming a reminder of the simpler times they spent as children to each other. Sae-No, Luciel asked about his brother, but MC sadly told him that she had lost contact with him 6 years ago. Despite that, both friends talked regularly. It even got to the point that Luciel got overly concerned for her safety with the whole hacker and bomb situation, going as far as to go to Rika's apartment to keep her safe from there. MC tried not to disrupt his work, but would occasionally fall into a fit of giggles at his huddled appearance.

"You look like a roly-poly!" She explained in between giggles, her giggles causing Luciel to smile a bit, "No but seriously Lucy, why don't you sit on the couch or something? You're gonna hurt your back if you stay like that." 

Luciel didn't take her offer at first, remaining in his spot, but after a couple of pokes in the cheek and some tickles in his side, he finally conceded and sat on the couch.

"I'll bring you something to eat soon, okay? All those chips and soda are gonna mess up your stomach." 

***

At the height of this hacker ordeal, Luciel confided in her his doubts he had of V.

"I mean, fuck, MC. V is like a father to me. How could I not trust him? But this whole thing with Mint Eye and the hacker has me messed up." He ranted as he paced the small apartment. Of course, when V expressed his distrust of Luciel unintentionally in the chat room it only made Luciel's suspicions worse.

"How could he say that? I've given V no reason not to trust me but he finds it necessary to 'remind' me not open the drawers here? Bullshit. There's something in them he doesn't want us to see." He vented, this time sitting still but with his hands clutched tightly together.

MC nodded, "So what do you want to do? Should we look?" 

"No. Not right now. But we will eventually."

***

The next day, after she made sure Luciel had eaten properly, she walked into her room to pick something up and as she was about to leave heard the window breaking behind her.

"Damn. I was hoping to get in here quietly, but I guess this will have to do." A voice coming from the window muttered. MC was about to turn around to face the intruder when he spoke once more, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, lady. You're gonna hurt yourself if you step on the glass." 

"MC, are you okay?" Luciel barged in, then noticing the intruder, "Saeran?"

At the mention of her lost friend, MC turned around quickly, eager to see Saeran again. Though, she probably should have listened to him, because in her haste, she stepped on a piece of broken glass. The pain wasn't immediate, and she didn't notice it until a little while later. 

Her eyes filled with tears when she laid her eyes on him, his white hair and mint colored eyes made him look like a different person but, it was still Saeran.

"MC, stop." Luciel's spoke firmly, stopping her midstep, "You're hurt." 

She looked at Luciel and then down at her feet, finally noticing the small pool of blood forming on the floor. 

Saeran's laughter interrupted the silence that had formed after Luciel spoke, "So that's how it is huh? I guess traitors have a way of sticking together." 

"What are you-" She started, only to be interrupted by the special security system.

'The Special Security System has been reactivated. Intruder detected. Security measures activate in one minute.' 

"Saeran, you have to leave!" Luciel spoke frantically as the Security System counted down.

Saeran looked at MC and his brother, noticibly uncertain. Luciel had picked her up to prevent the glass from digging deeper into her foot, causing a sour feeling to settle in Saeran's stomach at their closeness. 

"Saeran, get out of here NOW!" Luciel urged one more time as the counter got uncomfortably close to zero. 

"Damn it!" Saeran cursed and with a final glance in MC's direction turned and escaped out of the window.

****

"Alright. I'll see you then. Thank you." Luciel spoke and ended the call with the window repair company. 

"They said they'd get here in three hours or so. For now let's fix up your foot, okay?" He informed her, looking at the floor somehow being unable to look her in the eye. 

He worked silently and accurately. Before starting, he had told her to tell him if he hurt her while pulling the glass out, but she barely felt a thing. When he was done, he carefully disinfected her injury and wrapped her foot up. Luciel was about to stand up and leave the room, but MC stopped him.

"We have to get Saeran back, right Saeyoung?" She grabbed his arm, looking at him with her eyes full of tears.

Saeyoung finally met her eyes, only to reveal his own teary orbs, "Yeah. We have to. I can't let him down anymore." 

****

When the repairman had finally finished fixing the window and had left, Saeyoung opened up the drawers V had warned him about. They were shocked to see papers about Mint Eye in Rika's drawers, and even more shocked when they figured Saeran was part of it.

"That eye...Saeran had it tatooed on his shoulder..." MC spoke gently, dragging her finger across the blueprints.

"Rika...V...what the hell have you done to my brother?" Luciel spoke louder as he read a page about some type of elixir.

MC read over his shoulder and was equally as mortified, "That...That can't be! There's no way that Rika could ever drug Saeran...right?" 

But then a memory resurfaced from when she first met Rika and her first impression of her...

Guilt threatened to consume her as she remembered all the warning signs she witnessed as a child. That evil stare, Saeran's occasional but sudden violent behavior...how could she not have spoken up about it? Wasn't she supposed to be Saeran's friend? Rika had been taken advantage of that boy in what felt like infront of her eyes and she just let it happen!

The letters on the page had suddenly become blurry as tears rolled down her face.

"MC? I know its hard...Actually it's pretty shitty...but we have to stay strong for Saeran, okay? He needs us now more than ever. Especially if what we read here is true." Luciel tried to comfort the weeping girl.

"I know...but it's just so hard, Lucy. How could I just.." She didn't even finish her sentence before another wave of tears came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So sorry this one isnt as long as the other one. Its already midnight and I got school tomorrow, so i wanna sleep. But at the same time I felt like i needed to upload. Anyways, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming soon!!


End file.
